


Chris from Agent to baby

by nfarious



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Diapers, Dom/sub, Force-Feeding, Forced Relationship, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9423965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nfarious/pseuds/nfarious
Summary: Quick story I wrote for a friend. I haven't finished it yet cause he can't think of how he wants it to end.





	1. Chapter 1

(Set during the Resident Evil Five Lost in nightmares dlc)  
Chris and his partner Jill were at the Spencer estate. They had some poigant questions for Mr. Spencer of his dealings with Umbrella. Along the way he got separated from Jill. He thought he heard her so he ran full speed towards a large cast iron door. 

He opened it gun drawn as he didnt know what to expect. He was caught off guard when instead of Jill or Spencer he ran into Wesker. "Wesker! You what are you doing here?" He tried to say in a manly tone but his voice cracked. Even now he hated to admit it but Weskers very presence unnerved him. He felt like the rookie facing his captain all over again.

Wesker chuckled softly, eyeing the brunet as he barged in, he had already dealt with Jill so it was just him and Chris now. Stepping forward he licks his lips while speaking calmly, that accented commanding tone being used. "I have business to contend with here..though it's been concluded as of a few moments ago." 

The man's moving possibly drawing attention to the corpse behind him as he flashes a small smile. Light glinting off of his shades while he hums out in a calm and casual fashion. Moving his fingers over his hair to make sure it stayed in place, loving how the man's voice cracked, revealing how weak he was to him. "It's been so long...still a virgin Chris?" He smirks flashing that little memory of Chris confessing one night while drunk to the blond..along with some other embarrassing things mentioned.

"I um damn you Wesker! That's none of your damn business. I am not a virgin I had sex like so many times with really model looking women! Chris didnt see Jill the corpse was that of Spencer he was relieved. He was unsettled when he saw Wesker approach him. He aimed his gun but for some reason he was trembling. " Don't move or I'll shoot dammit!" He ordered.

"You're a terrible liar Chris..always have been, it's cute." He continues to walk forward, using that same gait as he always did, wearing that smile he'd only wear when walking to the brunet's desk back in Racoon City. "We both know you can't shoot me..in the literal and figurative sense Redfield." He finally draws in arms reach of the man, taking hold of his gun hand and making it lower, just the same time as the man's powerful unwashed scent wafted over the man. Looking at him quietly from behind those shade's. "Drop your weapon Chris, know better than to point one at your superiors."

Chris wanted so much to be able to shoot him but he found him self complying. He dropped his gun. Wesker was so close to him he could smell his cologne it was as strong as he remembered. Realizing what he had done he tried to retrieve his gun only to be blocked by Wesker. "I am not that rookie any more your not my captain! I can and will beat you!" Chris yells rushing at Wesker trying to punch him. He was exhausted and he didn't even land one punch. "Well go on then finish me bastard!" Chris said closing his eyes waiting for the death blow. He was trembling he was so scared. He felt like he was gonna pee himself.

Wesker only chuckled, making the man work up a sweat before finally taking him into his arms, for a moment seeming to do what the other asked. One hand on his stomach, holding him back to chest with the blond before his other gloved hand moved up. Gripping his throat a moment and finally his chin. "Still a rookie in my eyes..Christopher." He hushes him with a kiss as he turns the male's head. The taste of the brunet making him hungry but he held himself back, wanting to disarm and wound the male's pride and conviction further, dominating him now in the most purely romantic and manipulative of ways. That musky scent mixing with his cologne, making for quite the combination the other was now forced to inhale more of while they remained lip locked.

Chris moaned as he was forced into a kiss. He didnt know why it should have repulsed him but strangely he liked it. He was scared. Truthfully he was still a virgin but he always saw himself as straight. He just figured he never met the right girl. Jill was his partner and she was intense but she never liked men. Chris was overwhelmed by Weskers manly scent. He was wondering how was it that Wesker smelled like more of a man than him. After the kiss Chris tried to catch his breath before replying, "You asshole what are you doing? Your sick!"

Wesker merely smiled, spinning the other around so he could press in closer to him, letting himself feel the others partial erection as he puffs out faintly. "You were kissing me back and moaning..so what does that say about you Chris?" He perks a brow before laughing a bit more before grinding forward against him as he rips the man's clothes. Peeling them off like it was wet paper, just looking at him as he does so. "Your partner is dead, your mission has failed..you're a disgrace Chris. Just let yourself succumb to me and you will no longer have to worry about a thing..besides whether I will fit in your virgin ass or not."

Chris was taken aback at the comment that Jill was dead. "No your a monster I'll stop you!" Chris yelled but his body didnt move. He would've been stark naked if it wasn't for his briefs he was wearing. "I will uh stop you." He said he was losing his confidence.

Tutting softly he gives a small smack to the male's face, hard enough to bruise but not much more as he holds him close, smiling soon enough as he speaks. "Help me out of my clothes Redfield..I'm going to help you get rid of your virginity tonight." He spoke softly while he strokes his fingers along his cheek and jaw line. "I'm the monster you want to be devoured by Redfield, so give in..you've already lost."

Chris blushes. "You I don't want you I don't I'm straight. Your a monster!" Chris said his body betraying his mind. He was tenting in his briefs. "I hate you! You betrayed me I uh mean stars!" Chris says trying to cover his slip up. He was still scared of Wesker. The thought that he was possibly gonna take him he peed a little. He tried to move but his body didnt budge.


	2. Chapter 2

"Awww, Chris I've always known you were my little boy..but this little.." wesker smirked and then shook a finger.  
chris whimpered, tearing up and then there was a hissing noise.. as he fully wet his pants.  
"Well well well.. I know i'm terrfiying but i didn't think I was THAT bad..But what to do about this.." tsk'ed weaker.. chris's superman brifes were soaked.  
"I..I.." Chris whined.. and wesker smirked.  
and then took chris's thumb and guided it into chris mouth... and chris sniffled and sucked on it.   
"I see.. your THAT kind of a boy.." Wesker laughed and then kissed chris's forehead. "Don't worry.. after I fuck you, i'll make sure to put you in thick. comfoy. diapers." Wesker coo'ed...and judged chris reaction.

Chris didn't want to but he had an erecrion. He tried to cover his shame. Taking his thumb out of his mouth he protested. "I uh it was a long mission. I don't have to explain myself to you! Your under arrest!" He said trying to sound confident but finding it hard in his current circumstances. 

Weaker laughed. "No Christopher I still see my little rookie. Look you've proven it pissing your little underwear." 

Chris got mad and tried once again to get his gun.

Chris rushed for his gun only to be face to face with Wesker. "You deluded fool you forgot my superior speed!" Wesker then with blinding speed had Chris over his knee. "A naughty boy needs discipline." Weaker said bringing his gloved hand down on Chris bottom. Chris howled in pain. He tried to get free but he couldn't get free. Wesker tightened his grip. Chris screamed feeling as if his arm was being broken. "I'll spank you till you say your sorry for being a naughty boy." Wesker warned. Chris remained defiant until fifity blows he broke he felt such shame. "I'm sorry I'm a naughty boy!" Chris cried. "Good now boy you need proper attire. These should do." Wesker came back and forced Chris into a pair of depends. "Don't worry boy Spencer's hand me downs are temporary." Wesker said. He knocked Chris out and left the estate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris woke up groggy. "Oh my head." He said. He tried to assess his surroundings. He realized he was on a carrier plane. "Damn that Wesker!" Chris said as he looked down and saw the depend. He made his way towards the cockpit. 

Wesker was planning on releasing the Uroboros virus but this was more appealing to him. He wanted nothing more than to break Chris. 

"Wesker you and me let's settle this like men!" Chris yelled charging at Wesker. Wesker put the plane on auto pilot. He then blocked Chris's punch. "See still a rookie!" Wesker said his piercing red eyes gleaming through his sunglasses.

Wesker toyed with Chris he didnt want to out right end the fight he wanted to humiliate Chris. "My so ameautrish its laughable. Come on surely this isn't all you have to show me. Or are those muscles for show" Wesker teased. 

Chris got mad and looked for aweapon he could use. He settled for a crowbar. He ran after Wesker and swung. When his first attack missed he resorted to swinging wildly. "I'm gonna make you pay Wesker!" Chris yelled. 

Weaker dodged every blow. "Chris step it up your boring me! Keep boring me and I'll unleash my virus on this hapless world." Wesker said enjoying the look of anger and worry on Chris's face. 

Chris threw the crowbar Wesker dodged only to see Chris's fist in his face. "Got you!" "A little early to gloat!" Wesker laughed. "But Chris I'll give you a propersition. You humored me enough for me to take you as my prize in exchange I won't use my virus. Come now Chris you should know you can't win. Surely your not that stupid." Wesker said. 

Chris struggled to find words but he couldn't. He didnt want to but deep down he'd knew he couldn't win against the monster that was Wesker. "What are your conditions and how do I know you won't break your promise." Chris asked. "Easy Chris I want you as my boy. So be a good boy and show that you are my boy and wet your diaper. Do that and I'll press this. This carrier plane will explode and along with it any trace of the virus." Wesker said. Chris didnt like the sound of that but he knew he couldn't win. 

"Fine." Chris said. He wet himself. Chris was then taken by the hand and Wesker got a parachute. Hr jumped with Chris. Chris heard the explosion. Wesker had kept his word.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris didn't like being this close to Wesker he could feel his hot breath on his neck. Chris did know that Uraboros was finally done. He sighed in relief. Now all he had to do was focus on killing Wesker. 

Wesker was annoyed his viral plans to cleanse the earth of the weak fodder that is humanity failed. Yet as he breathed in this scent he knew it wasn't a total lost. He was gonna enjoy making Redfield his boy. He looked forward to breaking him. He knew his former little rookie was gonna put up a fight. He wanted it.

As they landed. Chris saw his opportunity. He unstrapped himself and took out a pocket knife. He stabbed Wesker in the throat. He then rolled to give himself some distance. He pulled out his ankle pistol. "Don't you fucking dare move I'll argh!" Chris was cut off as he felt a familiar grip around his throat. He didn't even see Weaker coming. He struggled to free himself. 

Wesker laughed. "All to easy Chris. But I must say it was a good plan. Yes kill me and die. In this jungle. Now be a good boy you didn't think I didn't know where we were landing. Ah the naivety of youth. Observe." Weaker said still holding Chris by the throat. He then scanned his left hand on a tree only for the floor to split open. "Welcome home Chris." Wesker said. 

Chris's eyes went wide and Wesker pulled the knife from his throat. "Fuck instant regeneration that's bull shit you side show freak fucking monster!" Chris yelled trying to squirm free. Wesker tightened his grip cutting off Chris's air supply. As he struggled to breathe Wesker made his heart grow cold. "I could make you a monster Chris or you can be a good boy and I'll keep you viral free." Wesker said Cooley. 

Chris stopped fighting. He did want to be infected .and turned into a monster like Wesker. "That's a good boy Chris good boy. Now I'm gonna let you go so you can follow me I want to show you your new room. " Wesker said releasing Chris's throat. Chris coughed and tried to catch his breathe. He decided he had to follow Wesker at least until he could find a way to beat him. 

Chris's eyes went wide when he saw the room. "No fuck no you stick fuck!" He screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris couldn't believe his eyes it was a nursery but it was huge. He looked around and then it dawned on him Wesker meant for this to be his room. 

Looking around he saw an antique looking cherry oak crib. The walls were a neutral soft beige. In block letters on the wall behind the crib it smelled out Chris's Nursery. Chris felt sick to his stomach. 

"Hell no Wesker this isn't gonna happen. I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Chris yelled rage fueling him. Wesker remained calm. He tainted Chris. "Naughty naughty Chris those are bad words daddy is gonna have to punish you." Chris charged at Wesker only to be easily flipped. Wesker then subdued a squirming and cussing Chris on his lap. 

"Keep cussing boy and after your spanking it's a mouth washing for you!" Wesker said. Chris struggled not wanting to be spanked by his former idol now mortal enemy. "Fuck you! Fuc.....ah....ah....fuc.....K!" Chris yelped as weaker began to spank him in rapid succession. His bare hands were making Chris's firm bubble butt red and sore. Chris was trying to free himself. Wesker held him firmly he wanted Chris to know who was in charge. 

Chris desperately tried to keep his composure. He didn't want to give Wesker the satisfaction of seeing him cry or beg for mercy. Chris forced another fuck you through his cries of pain. Wesker smiled. "Oh Chris I was going easy on you guess naughty Chris needs daddy's belt." Wesker said removing his belt he then began spanking Chris's already sore butt with his leather belt. 

Chris was struggling not to break but the belt was proving far more painful than Weskers bare hands. He hoped wesker would get tired before he broke.


End file.
